Zydrate Anatomy
by Death For One
Summary: Starfire is searching for Raven. When she finds her she's with Slade. ASk she asks about it Slade does the unthinkable... HE sings! And so does RAven. And poor Starfire has almost no idea what's going on.


**I was listening to Zydrate Anatomy and this kinda just popped into my head. Don't ask. Anyway the song is Zydrate Anatomy and is in REPO! The Genetric Opera.**

**Cast**

**Shilo- Starfire**

**Amber Sweet- Raven**

**Junkies- Slade's minion**

**Graverober- Slade**

**Mag- Terra**

**Anyway anything in bold is part of the song.**

Starfire walked in the abandoned warehouse where Raven was last seen.

"Raven!" She called out flying around the room. She jumped back and gasped when Slade and his minions came out from the shadows.

"Where's Raven?" Starfire shouted and shot lasers at him. Slade easily dodged them and his minions started speaking…um singing up.

" **I can't feel nothin' at all!"**

Starfire starred at Slade wondering what was going on and if it was normal for villains to sing.

" **Drug market, sub market,**

**Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in**

**Blood market, love market,**

**Sometime I wonder why they need me at all!**

**Zydrate comes in a little glass vial.**" Slade sang as he closed in on Starfire.

"**A little glass vial?**" Starfire asked flying back a few spaces.

" **A little glass vial!**" The minions echoed.

Slade smirked benath his mask and started again,

"**And the little glass vial goes into the gun like battery. **

**And the zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy **

**And when the gun goes off, it sparks and you're ready for surgery.**"

" **Surgery!"** The echoy minions sang.

Raven came through the wall behind Starfire. Starfire stared at Raven's eyes before asking, "Friend Raven why are your eye's so big?"

" **Graverobber…. Graverobber…**

**Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.**

**Graverober…Graverobber..**

**Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!"** Raven spewed out at Slade.

Slade walked up to Raven and grabbed her wrist.

" **And Raven here is addicted to the knife."**

" **Addicted to the knife?"** Starfire asked. What the heck did that mean?

" **Addicted to the knife!**" The minions once again echoed. Seriously they were getting annoying.

" **And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony."** Slade popped her thought bubble and she blinked up at him before his echoers sang,

" **Agony!**"

Slade pulled out a small gun of some sort and pressed it against Raven's upper arm.

" **And a little help come in a little glass vial in a gun pressed against her anatomy**

**And when the gun goes off, Miss Raven is ready for surgery."**

"**Surgery!**" Starfire rolled her eyes and looked back at Raven.

" **Graverobber…Graverobber**

**Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all…"**

"**It's clean, it's clear, it's pure" **The minions started

"**It's what?"** Starfire interrupted.

"**It's rare…" **The minions finished.

"**It takes you there" **Slade whispered into her ears.

"**It what?"** Starfire asked as Slade moved back beside Raven.

" **A little jump before the cut." **Slade san and grabbed Raven's chin.

"**Why agonize? Anesthize" **The minions finally sang something nobody else had first.

"**I can't feel nothin' at all…"** Raven sang once Slade let go of her chin.

"'**Cos surgery is what you need," **Slade crooned.

"**What I need**" Raven intermittent.

"**to change inside." **Slade sustained.

"**To feel alive.**" All of them chanted together.

"**Terra's contract's got some mighty fine print"** Slade sang as he once again walked up to Starfire.

"**Some mighty fine print?**" Starfire inquired thinking 'who in the world is Mag?'

"**Some mighty fine print!**" The minions reverberated.

"**And that mighty fine print puts Terra in a mighty fine predicament**

**If Terra up and splits, her eyes are forfeit, and if GeneCo and Rotti so will it,**

**Then a repo man will come and she'll pay for that surgery. Surgery…**

**Surgery…Surgery…"** Slade hummed and his minions joined him on the surgery part.

"**I can't feel nothin' at all!**"His minions cried out and went back into the shadows. Slade waved and followed them.

Starfire flew Raven home and put her into her bed. A few hours later Starfire came back in with a tray full of tea.

"Thank you Starfire." Raven said and placed her left hand on Starfire's right shoulder.

"Oh it is no problem. But if I may ask, what does addicted to the knife mean?"

Raven tensed before replying, "Nothing Starfire, it doesn't matter anymore."


End file.
